


Glendale Tap

by mylittlesyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlesyn/pseuds/mylittlesyn
Summary: Just a one shot I wrote for a character sketch.





	Glendale Tap

I had returned to Ames for a visit. I had heard about a new bar, Glendale Tap. It was a bar that had a 50’s theme to it. I hadn’t been Ames for over 5 years. Why would I come back to Iowa to visit a bar when I was living in San Francisco? I walked into the bar on Main Street to see the reason I came to visit. He was serving people at the bar that was nearly full. I looked around at his creation. There was a jukebox in the corner playing rockabilly music, and artwork of Humphrey Bogart, James Dean, Marilyn Monroe, and Audrey Hepburn along the walls. There was one single piece of artwork that stood out that made me smile. It was a piece I made for him long ago as a Christmas gift. I had burned his logo for his one man band onto a piece of wood with the bark still around it; it was hanging right by the bar. 

I looked at the man that was still my old flame. I finally caught the attention of his brown eyes and he seemed surprised to see me. He signaled to come sit at the bar. I took a sit and took off my coat. He still had his pompadour that I knew he must’ve spent 45 minutes on as he does whenever he styles it. He lives the greaser lifestyle is what he had told me. He seemed to have gotten more tattoos, which isn’t surprising seeing as how he told me once that he would be covered in them and be the most bad-ass looking old man there ever was. He was wearing his usual bartending attire, a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up revealing his forearms, black slacks, and a black tuxedo vest. 

“Hey!” he said after finishing getting a drink for one of his customers and after he finished flirting with her. He had told me that it’s part of his job requirement if he wanted tips. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” 

“Because I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Well do you have a place to stay?” he asked with that slight drawl from what was left over of his Georgian Southern accent. 

“I was hoping I could stay with you hun” I tried to say in my most seductive voice. 

“Weren’t you seeing someone?” he asked, because he did always care. We kept in contact over the years, but being in school made it hard to come back to visit. 

“We broke up about a week ago. I came here for the two things that will make me forget.” I took a sip of the martini he had poured me. He knew my tastes well. It was sweet and had a peachy taste to it. I had an open ended tab here, something he told me I would have before he opened any of his businesses. 

“I’ll make sure to help you with that.” He winked at me just like he did the night we first met. He was playing bass with a band out on the street, he had winked at me and he saw me blush. It doesn’t take much to make me blush, but he likes to claim that’s all it took to get me in bed with him. I let him make such a claim because he’s told me his ultimate goal in life is to become Humphrey Bogart.


End file.
